tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Whisper (SG)
Whisper is a heroic Decepticon Minibcon from the "Shattered Glass" universe. If you hear roaring engines and a bellowing voice, but find no Decepticon fleet or looming combiner in sight, there's a good chance you'll look down and see little Whisper instead. A tiny Minicon with a big and loud personality, the ironically named Whisper and his brothers Nightflight, Storm Cloud, and Tailwind are the newest generation of Decepticons. Built after the war started, using advanced engineering to produce smaller, more efficient bodies, the four have never known a Cybertron at peace. The optimistic and energetic Whisper sees this as a way to improve himself, however, rather than as something to lament. That irrepressible personality was what led Megatron to partner him with the dour Sideswipe. Though Sideswipe was put off at first, Whisper eventually lifted his spirits. The two are now a tight-knit and loyal team. He transforms into an F-117A Nighthawk stealth fighter, providing Sideswipe with more power, flight, and weapon capabilities. History Shattered Glass Led by Starscream and Divebomb, Whisper assisted in the bombing run on Optimus Prime's Ark, focusing on the launching pad. This made Jazz very upset. Do Over When Megatron was kidnapped and held by Ricochet in the Temple of Knowledge as a gambit to delay the Nemesis's pursuit of the Ark, Whisper and the Predacons were sent out by Starscream on a rescue mission while the others continued launch preparations. As they reached the Temple, Razorclaw attempted to conduct a lesson while surveying the situation. Whisper was off in his own thoughts, however, until Divebomb spotted a vent and wondered how they could get in without being seen. Whisper then came to attention and told them to watch as he transformed and took to the air. He flew behind the Temple, out of sight, then created the aural illusion of dozens of Decepticon jets flying over. This caused the Temple's defenses to spring to life and shoot at the sky, letting the Predacons slip through with only minimal retaliation. Then, as the Predacons stared at the sky, wondering when he would come down, Whisper surprised them by suddenly showing up behind them, then gave them a wave as he dove headlong into the vent and took off out of sight. As he worked his way through the Temple, Whisper made enough noise that he attracted the attention of Scoop, who had been sent to scout for the intruders. Though Whisper was hiding in the dark, his clanging allowed Scoop to fire off a shot in his direction that punched holes in one of Whisper's wings. Suddenly stuck with no means of flight, and knowing he was no match in battle for the Autobot, Whisper decided to think his way out... He proceeded to start projecting his voice to impersonate the "ghost of Boltax" threatening to take vengeance on the Autobots. It was a rather bad impersonation, but still enough to spook the perpetually skittish Scoop — until Whisper was surprised by Scoop's gun pep-talking Scoop to not be fooled by the charade, then transforming and tracking down Whisper's position. Whisper tried to fight back with a sonic blast, but was chased out of cover into the open. He then found himself on the wrong end of a rampage of weapons fire from a now-annoyed Scoop. Fortunately, Whisper came up with another plan. He projected his voice to convince Scoop to shoot in various specific directions, resulting in the ceiling finally giving way and burying Scoop and his talking gun. Giggling madly at the result, he made his way further into the Temple. He eventually reached the spot where Megatron was being held, though he was disappointed to learn it was after Megatron and the Predacons had already been victorious against the Autobots. MUX History Whisper remains on Cybertron, assisting Sideswipe in combatting the Junkion assault. References ::*''More information on Whisper at TFU.info'' Category:Mini-Bots Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:SG-Decepticons